¿Un sueño?
by HanaKT
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cuando Daisuke y Co. estaban de campamento, Dark hubiera logrado mostrarle su verdadera identidad a Riku?... ¿Todo hubiera seguido igual, hubiera cambiado o... quizás... fue sólo...?


20 de septiembre de 2004. 21:04 Hs (Argentina)

Fan Fic

Serie: DNAngel

Tipo: Historia Corta

Autora: Hana

Título: ¿Un sueño?

Disclaimer: DNAngel pertenece a Yukiru Sugisaki, claro excepto mi Satoshi-kun es SOLO mío ;).

**Nota**: Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi primer fic de DNAngel. Les aclaro que sólo he leído el manga hasta el tomo 7, y que no tengo ni idea del animé. Bueno, gracias por leer el fic. (Si es que algún alma piadosa lo hace ¬¬)

**Summary:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cuando Daisuke y Co. estaban de campamento, Dark hubiera logrado mostrarle su verdadera identidad a Riku?... ¿Todo hubiera seguido igual, hubiera cambiado o... quizás... fue sólo...?

**¿UN SUEÑO?**

"_Me gusta mucho ver el mar de noche"... había dicho él... "Aunque es completamente negro da una sensación de paz..." En ese momento yo no lo había entendido... ¿La noche... traía paz?... Por supuesto eso sólo a él... Niwa Daisuke... mi novio... o mejor dicho... Dark... El pervertido del cual está enamorada mi hermana... _

_Al principio, cuando me lo dijo... y lo vi... no sabía como reaccionar... ni siquiera podía moverme... hasta que él... el legendario ladrón... me tomó entre sus brazos... En ese momento me solté y comencé a correr... Estaba completamente confundida... y aún ahora lo estoy... ¿Niwa es... Dark? ¿Daisuke...? ¿D... Dai... Dark...? _

"_¡Maldita sea!" Grité a la noche... a la cual... el pertenecía... y en la cual yo estaba perdida... Miré el cielo... estaba completamente estrellado, pero paradójicamente, lo sentía muy oscuro... Pensé en sus palabras... Paz... Y... con furia descubrí que él tenía razón... Mi peor enemigo tenía razón... _

_En ese momento me detuve en seco... si... Si Niwa era Dark... eso quería decir... que él... ¿¡Había estado engañándome!? ¡Estaba de novia con... Con Dark Mousy! ¡El legendario ladrón... y el pervertido que me dio mi primer beso!_

_Daisuke... "¡¡Niwa Daisuke!!" grité nuevamente. Estaba cada vez más confundida... ¿Qué maldita sea era todo eso? Era... era algo completamente anormal... Grité por tercera vez en esa noche... No sabía como sacar esa furia de mi interior... En ese momento miré a mi alrededor... Estaba completamente rodeada por árboles... Perdida... Perdida...._

_En ese instante escuché un ruido y me puse alerta... Tenía mucho miedo, pero era lo suficientemente orgullosa para ocultarlo... "¿Quién está allí?" Pregunté, tratando inútilmente que mi voz no temblara. Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y me giré. Él... Él estaba allí, mirándome fijamente. _

_Retrocedí... lentamente, mientras él se acercaba a mí... No lo soporté y eché a correr nuevamente... Desgraciadamente no me di cuenta del acantilado... De pronto sentí un vacío debajo mío... ¡Estaba cayendo! Intenté aferrarme de algo, pero era demasiado tarde... Grité... Y de pronto noté como una mano tomaba la mía y me elevaba... Y me desmayé... Sabía quien era... Pues ¿Quién más...?_

_Cuando me desperté estaba en mi habitación... Con mi pijama, aunque no recordaba cuando me lo había puesto..._

- Vaya, Riku, ese sueño fue muy raro... ¿Daisuke era Dark? – Harada Risa se encontraba en la cama junto a su hermana escuchando atentamente su relato – Aunque... – sus ojos comenzaron a brillar – Por supuesto que mi Dark no tiene nada que ver con Daisuke... (NdH: ¬¬ Qué mina hueca por Dios) Mi Dark... – comenzó a soñar despierta, por lo que su Riku se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Risa con su sueño. En el camino se tropezó con alguien -

- ¡Lo siento Riku! – dijo la voz -

- ¡Niwa! – gritó Riku, mirando a su interlocutor – Disculpame vos... – sonrió, y tomó la mano que Daisuke le extendía – "E... Esa sensación... yo la he sentido antes..." – pensó -

- Riku... Riku... – le llamó su novio - ¿Estás bien? -

- Eh, oh!, Sí, perdoname... No me hagás caso... nn je, je -

- Bien, nos vemos Riku... Saehara me llamó para hablar de algo... luego te veo... -

- Sí... nos vemos Niwa... – dijo viendo al pelirrojo desaparecer por el pasillo – "Qué fue ese sueño... Niwa..."

**FIN**

Terminado el 20 de septiembre de 2004. 21:34 hs (Argentina)

Notas de la autora:

Hola, je, je, ¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Bien, más o menos o pésimo? Bueh, espero que les haya gustado, y que me manden un review con su opinión. Mucha suerte a todos

HANA


End file.
